1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transmission signals in a communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing compatibility for a newly defined input stream in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Moving Picture Experts Group 2-Transport Stream (MPEG2-TS) packet is defined for audio and video broadcasting data transmission. The MPEG2-TS is constructed to have a fixed length of 188 bytes, which includes a header of 4 bytes and an adaptation field/payload of 184 bytes.
For audio and video broadcasting data transmission, a transmit end transmits a frame constructed from input of an input stream of the MPEG2-TS packets, to a receive end. A header of the frame represents the type of input stream included in a data field. The type of the input stream includes, for example, a Generic Fixed Packetized Stream (GFPS), a Transport Stream (TS) (i.e., an MPEG2-TS), a Generic Continuous Stream (GCS), Generic Stream Encapsulation (GSE) and the like.
High-density content, such as 3-Dimensional (3D) or Ultra-Definition (UD) contents, has attracted greater attention, and audio and video broadcasting communication now requires high-speed data transmission.
However, the MPEG2-TS packet is inefficient for high-speed data transmission because the MPEG2-TS packet requires the header of 4 bytes for every payload data of 184 bytes.